My life is better than in the Closet
by JuicyFruit05
Summary: Troy can only think about the imperfections of his friends and family, but that changes one day when he visits his new neighbors. Troyella
1. a turtle?

**Hey ya'll! New story right here. It's Troyella as usual; I wouldn't have it any other way. Anywho I got the idea for this story when I saw an episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I'm not gonna say which episode because it might give away what the main idea is about, and I want that to be a surprise. Well here you go, Presenting, a Brand new amazing High School Musical FanFic by the one and only Flip! My life is better than in the Closet:**

It was a normal day at East High, the cheerleaders were cheerleading, the rockers were rocking, and the skaters were skating. And in the gang of Troy Bolton **(A/N: he doesn't actually rule his friends, but the story is mainly about him so that's why I called it that.) **everybody was well…just hanging out.

It was free period and since the basketball season, the musical, and the decathlon were all over everybody was just sitting in an empty classroom. Troy and Gabi were listening to music on Troy's Ipod, Taylor was trying to explain a math problem to Chad, and everybody else was just sitting and talking.

"Hey guys, is everybody free tonight?" asked Jason

There was a series of yeses, and nods.

"Good, because I was thinking we could come over to my house and watch some movies."

"Okay, what are we gonna

Gabriella was but off by the warning bell.

Everybody ran out of the room and headed toward their next class.

**(A/N: that didn't really have any propose I just always imagined the gang sitting around and chilling, anyway back to the story.)**

Troy had math next, he hated math, he just didn't get it. So instead of listening he got himself caught up in his own thoughts.

**Troy's POV**

_Man, my life stinks everybody is soo imperfect. Chad is extremely messy, Taylor is always relating life to school, Ryan is gay, Sharpay tries to rule the school, Zeke is always baking things for Sharpay, Kelsi is always writing music and stories, Jason is obsessed with Power Rangers, Tim (His 8 year-old brother) is the most annoying thing you'll ever meet, Mom is embarrassing, Dad works at the school so he knows everything that happens in my life, and Gabi, well I guess I can't really say anything about Gabi, but why does she have to love school so much? Sometimes I wish I could just go to a different universe where my life would be perfect. _

**End of POV**

"Mr. Bolton" said Mr. Collins "Mr. Bolton"

Troy was immediately pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yes" he said

"Answer my question."

"Um…a turtle?" said Troy nervously

"The square root of 144 is a turtle?" questioned Mr. Collins

The entire class laughed at this. Troy just sunk in his chair.

Just then the bell rang.

Troy hurriedly got out of his seat and walked out the door. When he got to his locker he found Chad waiting for him.

"Dude, a turtle. That was the best you could think of?" said Chad

Troy just stood there.

"I was just kidding, man, chill." said Chad

Troy let out a small nervous chuckle; he had been really nervous and uncomfortable lately. He didn't know why.

"Hey do u think you could give me a ride to Jason's tonight?" asked Chad

"Sure, but why do need a ride from me, don't you already have a car?"

"Yea, um I kinda got grounded from it." said Chad

"Man, what did u do?"

"Um…when I say got grounded from it, I mean totaled it."

Troy's jaw dropped.

"I was driving down the street when I saw this really hot girl and I was kinda starring at her, and I ran into a house. Luckily the house was my aunt's so I'm not getting sued." said Chad

At this Troy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You had that car for like 2 weeks, and you wrecked it." said Troy between laughs.

"Man, when u put it that way I guess it is kinda pathetic." said Chad

Then the warning bell rang signaling the beginning of 8th period, almost the end of the day.

At the end of 8th period Troy put his books away and went to wait for Gabriella by her locker.

When Gabi came up he snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um, let's see who is the one person who does this to me every day?"

"Troy!"

Troy let his hands go and Gabi turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Why, hello how was your day?" asked Troy

"It was okay? But I missed you a lot." said Gabi

"Oh kill me now." said Chad as he made hand motions on hanging himself.

"Oh, shut your mouth Chad. You know that when Taylor gets here you two will be just like us." said Troy

Chad just waved his hand in his best friends face and signed.

After school Troy went home and showered. Then he headed off to pick up Chad.

Once he got Chad they went to Jason's house. Surprisingly they were the first ones there, so they just sat on the couch and talked until someone else got there.

Once everybody was there they played games, like 7 minutes in heaven, and watched movies. The night was fun and Troy was kinda sad when it was time to leave. It was the first time he was with his friends and wasn't worried about their imperfections.

Troy went home and he didn't know that his troubles would begin the very next day.

**Well there you go, not the longest chapter, but it'll do. Did you like it or hate it, should I continue? And don't worry Troy's just going through what it's like being a teenager. He really does love his friends and family.**

**Reviews Wanted.**

**Tootles-**

**Flip**


	2. Can't you do it yourself?

**Hey people, I promised I would update tonight, and here I am true to my word. I wrote this during my boring family reunion today. It was a bunch of people that I didn't know. How fun was that? Anywho here's chapter 2:**

When Troy woke up the next morning it was 6:15am.

_Why in the hell am I awake this early?_ thought Troy

He tried to go back to sleep, but he failed. So at 7:30 he forced himself to get out of bed.

He walked down the stairs to see watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey" said Tim once he spotted Troy "Can you make me some waffles?"

"Why can't you ask mom or dad to do it?"

"Dad's at a meeting and Mom went shopping."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"No, since the incident last weekend I'm not aloud to touch the toaster." said Tim

"Fine" said Troy as he walked into the kitchen to make waffles for his younger brother and some eggs for himself.

After breakfast Troy went upstairs and took a shower. Then he got dressed and brushed his teeth. Today his family and friends were going across the street to meet the new neighbors.

Then the phone rang.

**Ok there it is, I know it's REALLY short but I'm tired I have chapter 3 done and I'll type that tomorrow.**

**Tootles**

**-Flip**


	3. Where's your bathroom?

**Yo! Here I am its morning and like I said, I'm typing up my story now. Chapter 3:**

Then the phone rang.

"Hey dude, do u wanna come over and hang out with me and Zeke before we go?"

"Sorry Chad, both of my parents are gone and I have to watch Tim."

"Oh, well then how about the gang and I come over there and we watch a movie or something."

"I suppose that would be okay. But don't forget to bring Gabi."

"Don't worry lover boy, I won't. We'll be there ASAP." said Chad as they both hung up.

Troy went back down the stairs and Tim was still in the same spot.

"Do you ever do anything besides watch TV?" asked Troy

"Sure today I'm gonna go with you across the street to meet the Watkins."

Before Troy could say anything the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Tim as he jumped off of the couch and to the door.

Once the door was opened Chad stepped in followed by the rest of his friends.

"Damn man that was like less than five minutes." said Troy in astonishment

"Yeah, Chad was like speeding." said Kelsi while Gabi walked up to Troy and gave him a kiss.

"Ewww" said Tim and covered his eyes.

"If you wanna live you'll shut up now." said Troy while he shot him a death glare.

Tim just screamed like a little girl and ran up the stairs.

Gabriella giggled and playfully punched Troy in the arm.

"Why do you have to be so mean to him?" she asked

He just shrugged and pt the Italian Job in the DVD player as the rest of the gang sat in various placed in the living room.

At 10:45 the movie ended. Gabriella was asleep on Troy and Chad was upside down on the chair, also asleep.

Once Troy realized that his parents would be home any minute he quickly jumped up and attempted to clean up the mess that they had made (mostly Chad).

When everybody was awake and the room was clean it was 10:57 and he knew that Mr. and Mrs. Bolton would be home within the next 20 seconds.

Sure enough about five seconds later Mr. and Mrs. Bolton walked though the door.

"Hey Troy, are you ready?" asked Jane (Mrs. Bolton)

"Yep"

"Good now can you get your brother?" asked Jack (Mr. Bolton)

"Sure Timmy" yelled Troy up the stairs "Come down here, It's time to go!"

Tim came down the stairs and they headed across the street.

When they got to the Watkins house Mr. Bolton knocked on the door.

While they were waiting for someone to open the door Troy started to have the same thoughts as yesterday.

**Troy's POV**

_Man, my life stinks everybody is soo imperfect. Chad is extremely messy, Taylor is always relating life to school, Ryan is gay, Sharpay tries to rule the school, Zeke is always baking things for Sharpay, Kelsi is always writing music and stories, Jason is obsessed with Power Rangers, Tim (His 8 year-old brother) is the most annoying thing you'll ever meet, Mom is embarrassing, Dad works at the school so he knows everything that happens in my life, and Gabi, well I guess I can't really say anything about Gabi, but why does she have to love school so much? Sometimes I wish I could just go to a different universe where my life would be perfect. _

**End of POV**

Just then a middle aged woman opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Watkins?" said Jane

"Yes"

"Hi I'm Jane Bolton and this is my husband Jack and our 2 sons Troy and Tim. We live across the street."

"Who are they?" asked Mrs. Watkins pointing to the gang.

"Oh these are Troy's friends." said Jane.

"Oh, hello." said Mrs. Watkins as she motioned for us to come in.

The gang and the Bolton family walked through the door and into a very pretty house.

"Hey guys, come down here, I want you to meet your new neighbors." she yelled up the stairs.

Four people came bounding down the stairs.

"This is my husband Murray and our three kids, Landon, Mason and Taylor." said Mrs. Watkins introducing everybody. "And I'm Patrice"

"Hi I'm Troy." said Troy sticking his hand out to Mason. "And this is my girlfriend Gabriella."

"Hi Troy, Gabriella." said Mason shaking Troy's hand and nodding to Gabi. "What school do you go to?"

"East High, 11th grade." said Troy

"Me too."

"Cool, um where's your bathroom." asked Troy nervously

Gabi laughed at this.

Mason pointed and Troy jumped up and ran to where he was pointing.

_Man, I wish he had been more specific _Thought Troy as he opened the first door he saw.

When he looked inside he saw what looked kind of like a glowing blue shield.

Just then a gust of wind pushed him in the door and the door slammed shut. Troy fell and hit his head. Then everything went black.

**A cliffhanger, Oh well you'll just have to see what happens when I finish chapter 4. Review!**

**Tootles**

**-Flip**


	4. Hello, Mr Bolton

**Hey Ya'll, I hope you don't mind the long wait, but I have a pretty hectic life, so I'm probably not gonna update very often, and my chapters probably won't be 2 long. But there'll be like 40 chapters by the time I'm done with this story so be patient. Well here you go.**

Previously:

_Just then a gust of wind pushed him in the door and the door slammed shut. Troy fell and hit his head. Then everything went black._

When Troy opened his eyes he was sitting in a closet, utterly confused.

He slowly got up and opened the door. He walked out to find that he was in the hallway of the Watkins house.

He walked into the living room expecting to find his friends and family talking to his new neighbors, but surprisingly he found…

Nobody

"Hello" called Troy as he looked around the room.

He tried a few more times but didn't get a response.

So he decided he would go outside and look.

Sure enough when he got outside he saw his group of friends. So he walked up to them and said hi.

"Yo, What up dawg?" said Gabriella holding up her hand for a high-five.

"Why, Hello Mr. Bolton." said Chad bowing slightly.

**Okay, now your probably all confused, but don't worry it'll all make sense eventually. And NO I'm not gonna make a sci-fi, 'glowing blue shield' I can tell you that it will all make sense later. I might be able to update tomorrow because I don't really have anything important to do, but I'm not sure. Well Anywho. REVIEW!**

**Tootles**

**-Flip**

**P.S. and yes I know that this is really short, it isn't even a page long. But like I said my chapters won't be very long, I'm sorry.**


	5. He's a salesman!

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I took such a long time, but my school is just about to start. So I'm quite busy. For this chapter I skipped until the evening from where I left off last time. I don't know if you'll be more confused, or if it will make more sense……oh well! **

_**Previously:**_

"_Yo, What up dog?" said Gabriella holding up her hand for a high five._

"_Why, Hello Mr. Bolton" said Chad, bowing slightly._

Troy went to his room after dinner that night with so much confusion in his brain that he thought he was going to pass out. So he decided that he would write about his day in his journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was by far the strangest day of my life._

_I woke up really early this morning. I got ready. Then the gang came over and we watched The Italian Job._

_Then when it was over we went across the street to meet our new neighbors the new neighbors, The Watkins. Once we got there I had to pee really bad so I asked their son Mason, who is the same age as me, where the bathroom was and he just pointed down a hallway._

_Instead of asking him to be more specific, I just ran down the hallway and opened the first door I saw. Inside it was like; I don't even know how to describe it. But it was glowing and it was blue and you could see through it. _

_Then a gust of wind pushed me in and I hit my head._

_I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but when I did wake up that's when it started getting weird. (I mean the blue thing was weird but the rest of the day was a different kind of weird)_

_Everybody was acting, not like themselves, Let me just give you the 411 on each of them._

_Chad:_

_Chad was one of the weirdest of them all. He was polite, dressed formally, and he has like less hair then me! He doesn't have that bush of brown curly hair anymore, it's really short and he has it combed. And when I went over to his house we went to his room and I almost had a heart attack. It was spotless! Plus he always calls me 'Mr. Bolton'. and I hate this part…He doesn't play basketball!_

_Taylor:_

_Taylor is a cheerleader! And she treats Chad like dirt. When I mentioned the Scholastic Decathlon she looked at me like I was Crazy and said that the highest drage she has ever gotten was a B-._

_Ryan:_

_Ryan is definitely not gay anymore. He was checking out Taylor and Gabriella all day. Plus he's muscular. He's like _**_Arnold Schwarzenegger! He had girls crowded around him wherever he went._**

**_Sharpay:_**

**_Sharpay is a geek. She dresses like a geek, talks like a geek, and she even thinks like a geek. _(A/N: No offence to geeks  ) _And rather than Sharpay having power over Ryan…Ryan has control over Sharpay! She does whatever he says, she even has a crush on Zeke!_**

**_Zeke:_**

**_Zeke can't bake anymore, and he always makes fun of Sharpay. Plus he's in the drama club!_**

**_Kelsi:_**

**_Kelsi couldn't play the piano if it could save her life! She's sloppy, rude, and she's dating Ryan!_**

**_Jason:_**

**_I went to his house at 4:30 to watch Power Rangers like we always doAnd he refused to watch them. He said they were for toddlers._**

**_Tim:_**

**_I walked into the house today and Tim was standing right next to the door. He said 'What can I do for you big brother?' and insisted that he took my coat and shoes up to my room. And, he wasn't annoying at all. Plus he didn't even set foot in my room (except to put my stuff away for me). I think I like this new Tim._**

**_Mom:_**

**_Mom is actually cool! She gave both me and Tim 50 dollars each and told us to find some dinner, so I went to McDonalds and ate until I almost fainted. Plus, she bought me a Porsche!_**

**_Dad:_**

**_Dad isn't my couch anymore! He's a salesman. He wont be back home for another 3 weeks. So I don't have to worry about him pushing me to play basketball or butting into my personal life._**

**_Gabriella:_**

**_Oh my gosh! Gabriella was by far the weirdest of them all. She hates school! And she's like Gothic or something. She loves Rock, Rap, and Metal! Today in the car she was head banging to System of a Down! I thought she hated them. The last time I played their CD while we were studying, she said they were just noise. And this is the weirdest part of all. When we got back to her house after our lunch date we started kissing and she slobbered all over my face! Isn't that gross!_**

**_Well that was just a summary of how strange everyone had been acting._**

**_-Troy_**

**When he was done writing he climbed into bed and fell asleep rather quickly.**

**There ya go! Chapter 5, not to long but of well; I will probably update sometime next week. **

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**-Flip**


	6. AN

**Hey people, a lot of you are very confused to I will tell you 2 things about the plot of the story the first thing is that that Blue shield thing that Troy fell thru was some sort of portal. I'm not saying which kind. and the second thing is you know how at the beginning I said I got the idea form an episode from the suite life of zack and cody? well the episode it was based off of involved Paris Hilton as president. that's all I'm going to say  **

**-Flip**

**P.S. of and one more thing, I'm sorry that the second half of chapter 5 is in bold print. I didn't mean for that to happen. **


	7. Whoa whoa whoa

**Ok everybody. I told you it would take a while for me to update, that was like…..almost 2 months. Well, here's chapter 6. And please don't get unset with me. I really enjoy writing, but I don't have much time on my hands so like I said. My updated will take a while.**

Troy woke up the next morning at 11 o'clock.

He went downstairs to find a note:

_Dear Troy,_

_Tim and I went shopping; we'll be back before dinner._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. If you get hungry make yourself some brunch._

_Yes! Maybe this means everybody's back to normal. _Thought Troy with a smile on his face.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello" said Troy as he answered the phone.

"Hey Troy, its dad."

"Oh hey dad, where are you?"

"Same place I was yesterday…Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania?" asked Troy, confused.

_Aawww man, _thought Troy _I guess they aren't back to normal._

"Yeah, where else would I be?"

"Uh, no where. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Okay well, I'm late for a meeting. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye dad." Said Troy, and they both hung up.

"God Damn it!" Said Troy, thinking out loud "This sucks!"

He went and sat on the couch and buried his face in a pillow.

"Yo dude, what's up?" said Gabriella as she walked in wearing clothes that looked like they belonged on Nelly.

"Hi Gabriella." Said Troy glumly

"Whoa whoa whoa, I told you it's G-dog." Said G-dog holding up her hands in defense. **(A/N: I'm gonna be calling Gabriella G-dog because that's what she wants to be called, hehe.)**

"Oh, right sorry. Hi G-dog." Sad Troy corrected himself.

G-dog walked over to the couch and started talking to Troy.

"Hey, we're gonna go too the mall and meet the other dudes….okay?" said G-dog.

"Sure" mumbled Troy

"Then let's go."

Troy didn't budge.

G-dog grunted at how stubborn he was being.

So she picked him up and put him over her shoulder.

Troy still had no emotion in his face.

When they got to the mall, there weren't a lot of people there. Just some elders and a few people shopping for Christmas decorations.

They headed to the food court to meet their friends.

They were the last ones there.

Ryan was wearing a wife beater and some tight jeans. Sharpay has a lime green polo shirt with a frilly brown tank top under it, reading glasses, and a pocket protector, with her hair in a sloppy pony tail. Chad was dresses as if he was on his way to a wedding. Taylor had her cheerleading uniform on and everyone else looked pretty much normal.

The mall was much different than Troy had remembered it. It was very dirty and almost all of the stores were techno stuff, televisions, phones, video games, etc. He thought things couldn't get any weirder.

He was wrong.

**Ok….there ya go. Hope ya like it…Reviews!**

**-Flip**


End file.
